Whats Sad Is When Beauty Turned Bad
by DancingDawn
Summary: Wilona has a normal life, if you don't count, a bizzare sisters (wait, that is not very abnormal)moving to the castle, mysterious happenings, a handsome yet nerdy prince, and a quest to top it all. What kind of quest and wackiness, you will have to read
1. Default Chapter

**I do not own fairy tales, but I do own this story.**

**Hey, I am trying a different perspective from my other story, just to experiment.**

**Hope you enjoy this story, since I based it on a more humorous line, hehehe. **

Chapter 1!

" Wilona, hurry your little butt down here!" My older sister called, from the bottom of the huge marble stairs.

"Hold your horses, I am hurrying!" I shouted, running out of my room while trying to place my shoes on the correct feet. No such luck, for I realized all to late, that I had the shoes placed on the wrong feet. My feet tripped over each other, and I went tumbling down the staircase.

"Are you always this graceful?" my sister Tacey remarked sarcastically, flipping her long bright red curls out of her face.

I sat up, dusting off my trousers, as my straight brown hair fell in my chocolate brown eyes. "Couldn't you just ask if I was ok, instead of picking on me?" I grumbled. Tacey always seemed to find a way to pester me about my clumsiness, and no matter how hard I tried to not let it bug me, it always did.

My sister let out a snort, but said nothing, as she rolled her amber eyes. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister. Just sometimes, she can be downright annoying and _scary._

"Come on Tacey, or we will miss the carriage!" I cried, suddenly realizing how long we had been standing there. Putting my leather shoes on the correct feet, I ran with Tacey outside. A melon shaped carriage awaited us as we jumped in and seated ourselves on the lavender colored silk chairs

"So tell me again why we are going to the castle of Bratner?" I questioned, still not getting why my sister was summoned to the palace, and me along with her.

My sister rolled her eyes once more. She seemed to do that often." We were summoned to the castle because are uncle is a advisor for the King, he sent for me saying that he wanted to train me to be an advisor of the land, like him." she paused before continuing "therefore, he asked the Kings permission to teach me, the King agreed on one condition, and that one condition was that we bring you along."

I was still very confused, why would the king want me there? "Why would the King want me to come?" I questioned my thought out loud, staring into my sisters eyes as the carriage started to move. When she did not answer, I shifted my gaze uncomfortably to the small window. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly, as a light breeze drifted in the coach.

"I have not the slightest idea Wilona, I really don't know!" my sister replied suddenly, with a bitter tone to her voice. Those amber eyes of hers could make the devil feel vulnerable, when Tacey was angry.

I squirmed in my seat, trying to avoid her gaze. All I wanted to do was shrivel up and die, but knew that was not an option, unless I was a prune

The rest of the ride to the castle was filled with a tense silence. I was lost in thought about what possible reason could I be wanted at the castle, and why my sister was so angry. Tacey was wrapped up in her own thoughts as well. Trying to stop the ever growing uneasiness I felt as my sister stared at me, I looking out the window once again. Small children played on the streets, laughing and running. I watched as one boy around the age of eleven, went up to a little girl and stole her doll. The girl ran after him, very angry . Even though he was twice her size, she tackled him and he fell. She then grabbed her doll, and walked away, head stuck in the air defiantly.

The ride went slow, and there was not much to watch outside, as the carriage reached the richer part of the village. All there was to behold were wenches, running around looking for the latest fashion, or flirting with guys, young and old. It seemed like hours had passed, and I started to play with my hair, curling it around my finger, or combing through it with my hand, after I started to get bored of watching these scenes

Tacey noticed this and sighed "Stop that Wilona, you are pestering me!"

I stop playing with my hair. What could I do that would not bug this girl, jeez!

Finally, the castle came in sight, much to my relief. It was huge, and not to mention made of stone. I think they probably had to cut up a whole mountain to get that much rock! Well, right as the carriage came to a halt at the castles entrance, I sprang out eager to stretch my cramped legs.

I turned to see who was calling out my sisters name "Welcome Tacey!" my uncle cried, running towards her as she climbed out of the carriage after me. He was a middle aged man, with stern gray eyes, and a bald head. It was then he noticed me "Oh good to see you too Wilona!" he smiled, coming over to embrace me.

I had not seen my uncle in three years, and it was wonderful to see the guy. "How have you been Uncle!" I laughed, running into his bear hug.

"Fine, fine, but I must show you two to your rooms, and you must change into something more presentable." he said, signaling us to follow him into the castle.

When we finally entered the castle, I had to cover my mouth to hold back a gasp. The hall was adorned with elaborate paintings that depicted gory battle scenes, and much more. The marble floor shined so that I could see my reflection, and I just had to wave at the reflected me. A huge staircase inclined upward so high it made my head spin,. I hoped we did not have our room up those stairs. It would be agonizing climbing up those things just to go to bed, like climbing a mountain to get closer to the stars every night.

"Your room will be up those stairs." Uncle announced, pointing up the path of my doom. I gawked in horror

"Oh my, we are going to get tons of exercise!" I heard Tacey exclaim, but was to busy as I stared at the stairs and back to my bag, over and over again. This was not a good day, my sister angry at me for unknown reasons, not knowing why the royal family wanted me there, the servants thinking me bizarre for waving at my reflection in the floor, and now I would have to strain to get my bags up those steps!

"Don't worry, some servants will get your possessions later, just follow me." Uncle laughed looking at me "Just follow me this way." With that he started to climb the steps that were tiring just to look at.

Once at the top, I found that the stairs were not that bad, we all only had to catch our breath for about a minute after the climb. "Now down this hall is were you guys will stay, each having a separate room." Uncle whispered between deep rugged breaths, leading us towards two wooden doors at the beginning of the corridor. "Ona, this one is yours." he pointed to a white door, that was only about a foot taller than I was. I smiled at the nickname

"Tacey, this is yours." Uncle announced proudly, gesturing to the door that had beautiful flower designs carved into it, and the flowers inscribed were painted all the colors of the rainbow.

Tacey gasped "Thank you Uncle!"

"Anything for the beautiful Tacey!" he smiled

I have to admit I was jealous of Tacey. Yes I guess I was pretty, but Tacey was gorgeous and I wanted to know what it would be like to be looked at in that way. All the guys gawking at you, as you stroll casually past, being referred to as more than just _cute_.

These feelings soon evaporated, and I felt ashamed of myself. There was no way I would like all that attention from men, no way. Secretly in my head though, I would from now on refer to Tacey as Beauty.

**It's me again. I hoped you liked it. Well, the only way for me to find out if you did in fact enjoy or perhaps hate it, is for you to review, hehehe. Tell me what you thought I would love to hear from you REVIEW!!**


	2. Yikes, I Am Way To Young To Die!

**I would like to thank my reviewers**

**Stubble96- Thanks for the review, you brightened my day, lol! Oh, one more thing, and that is you have to update your story Searching For Truth and Happiness, I am waiting patiently, hehehe.**

**Vende ned Sere- Hey, thanks for the reveiw, see you tommorow!**

**Kinne- Glad I got you hooked on this story, here is the next chapter, hehehe.**

**Love ya all, thanks again!**

"Thank you Uncle!" I said, walking up to him. Surprisingly I was at least three inches taller then he was, which was a very fun thing to tease him about

"You think you are going to get away that easy don't you?" he said, a sly grin forming on his face "Did you forget that the royals wanted to see you?"

No I had not forgotten the royals wished to see me, and I had hoped that Uncle would have been the one to forget. I needed time to rehearse what I was going to say! If I would say the wrong words to them, or at the incorrect time, they would have my head sliced off. I was way to young to die!

"Go into your room and clean up, there are plenty of dresses in the closet." my uncle said, smiling that knowing smile of his.

Cursing under my breath, I opened the white door Uncle had shown me, and stepped inside. What I found in that room was breathtaking, a huge bed with a golden headboard, and wine red sheets. The ceiling was alive with painted maidens, dragons, knights, and angels.I walked over to the oval stained glass window, and was surprised to see every color light fall upon my face as the sun shined through it. Extremely happy, I touched the window, and watched as my hand turned the color of the sky, when the light shined through the blue of the window.I forgot momentarily why I had to get ready, but that was only for a second. Picking up the comb that lay on the vanity headboard in the room, I went through the tangled mess, that was my hair. It took awhile, but finally I had my hair sleek and shiny. As I lay the comb back down, there was a light tap on the door.

"Are you ready yet!" Uncle wined, his voice muffled from the doors frame.

"No, I am almost done!" I shouted back, running over to were I guessed was the closet. I knew I hit the jackpot, after opening the wooden closet door. Dresses of every color, shape, and size were alined against the , what else, stone wall.

Not caring what would match my hair and eyes, I quickly grabbed a green dress, and threw it over my head.

"Ok, I am ready now." I sighed, as I opened the door. Uncle and Tacey, aka Beauty, stood waiting patiently for me.

"Are you coming too Tacey?" I questioned, looking at her shoes, because I could not stand to meet her gaze.

"Yes of course I am, they want to inspect Uncle's new apprentice, don't they?" Beauty said, in a sarcastically dry voice. She had changed into a royal blue dress, that trained the floor after her.

"Come on you two, no time to bicker." Uncle groaned, waving for us to start moving.We looked each other in the eye before starting to walk, and it was me to be the first to look down. As we strode down the hall, there was a tense silence, that always seemed to come when my sister was around. Every so often, Uncle would say something to relieve the tension, but only got a nod in return.

Once again we had to stroll down the stairway of doom, but it was much easier since we were going down. Soon enough we reached the bottom, and Uncle took the lead, down a wide and brightly lit hall. Guard stood on either side of the huge corridor, no part of them moving, except there eyes. I wrung my hands together, having all those people watch you could make you very self conscieus.

At the end of the hall there was a humongous door, with figures engraved into its wood structure.

"Ahh, here we are!" Uncle announced in an overly cheerful voice. He then added under his breath "You girls be on your best behavior, no speaking without being spoken too, no making any contact with the royals, and absolutely no snorting!"

Beauty nodded, ready for the challenge of pleasing the King and Queen, but I sure wasn't. I had never been in a court, all my life I roamed outside, climbing trees, and practically living in the wilderness. Being ladyish just was not my forte.

"Good luck to you!" Uncle said, opening the door and gesturing for us to step inside. As we did he quickly backed out of the room, leaving me alone with my sister.

"What do we do now!?" I squeaked, really really nervous .

"Oh be quiet, you will do fine!" she snorted, doing one of her famous eye rolls

"You really think so?" I asked, I know I was sounding like a five year old, but I didn't care

"No, I was just saying that to make you think your going to be fine!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her.

Reassured by my sisters sarcasm, I smiled looking straight forward. The room we had entered had round window all around the room, making it very bright. Three golden chairs sat at the front, awaiting someone to occupy them no doubt. As I started to go ahead to explore, my sister stopped me

"We have to wait here, this is the King,Queen, and Prince's private thrown room, and they would not like you roaming around in here!" she hissed in my ear, amber eyes scanning the room to see if anyone had entered.

Thanks Tacey!" I breathed in, what a dolt I could be, and my sister had saved me from a beheading!

I had an impulse to hug her, but was stopped when I heard a voice from in front of me.

"So are you two Tacey and Wilona?" a slender woman sang, as she took long strides in our direction. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, she must be the Queen!

"Yes we are your majesty!" Beauty said, sweeping the Queen her best curtesy. I stood there in horror not knowing what to do, until my sisters heel digging into my toe brought me back to my senses. I curtsied as best as humanly possible for me, and that means pretty badly.

The Queen payed no mind "Oh this is wonderful, I will go get my husband and son!" she shouted, practically jumping for joy. Why was that woman so happy to see us? I had no time to think of any possible reasons, for the Queen came back in, the King and Prince on her tail.

"Wonderful to finally meet you two again!" the King boomed, shaking my hand, as my sisters. Oh no, I had touched the King, one of the things Uncle advised not to!My sister started to curtesy, but the King held up his hand.

"No need for that, we do not have time for such rubbish!" he chuckled "Anyways, welcome, my name is Kemp, this is my wife Kimberlie, and last but not least, my son Daren!" he said, pointing to each royal person in turn.

Kemp took a deep breath, pushing his black hair from his green eyes. " Now you are wondering why I have brought you here, do you not?"

"Yes, we do!" I whispered quickly, wanting to know.

"Well, then please sit on those chairs over there!" Kimberlie bubbled, looking like she was going to burst from happiness.

My sister and I made our way to the chairs, and sat down. They were wooden and hard, and I nearly snorted, when the King Queen, and Prince sat on their nice huge, comfy cushions!

"Well, now can you tell us why you have brought us here!" Beauty asked, almost an impatient tone in her voice.

"Yes, yes, we have brought you here because we knew your mother, or at least I did!" Kimberlie began "We were good friends, but we lost contact of each other, when we married our husbands, and went seperate ways!"

"How did you know our mother?" my sister sighed, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Our mom had died five years back, since I was ten, and Beauty fifteen. Since then Beauty raised me on her own, and we were very touchy on the subject of Mothers untimely death. We never knew our Father.

"Well, we met in the market one day, and we were no older than your age Wilona!" the queen gushed, her eyes twinkling from the memory"If it was not for your mother, I would not be here to see you guys!"

"Mother, you have told this story precisely, fifty five times, in the last two months!" the Prince groaned, throwing his hands over his head. He had black hair like his father, and blue eyes, that were hidden behind small spectacles.

Kimberlie gave him a disapproving look, but sighed in defeat

She then grew sad, and said "Anyways, I promised I would take care of you guys if anything were to happen to her, and only found out about were she was a week ago." the queen was looking at her gold slippers, as she wrung her hands in distress.

"Is that the only reason you brought us here!" Beauty snorted, putting her hand on her hips.

"No, there is something else we promised your mother, but we will discuss that later, for I am sure you are hungry!" Kimberlie breathed, once again her bubbly self.

My stomach made a low rumbling at the word food, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Good then, now follow us." Kemp beamed, taking long strides to the door.

I quickly followed after, I was really hungry, and I needed time to think of all that went on in this talk.

**Well, there it is! Hoped you enjoyed it, and not hated it! Thanks again to all my reviewers, and review again wih your opinions, and constructive criticism! Thanks for taking the time to read. Please please review, or I will cry, mwhahahaha. REVIEW, REVIEW, THIS STORY, Please, Thank you.**


	3. Hiking Boots Don't Really Go With A Dres...

**Hey it's me again!!! Thnks fellforadeadguy,you made me very happy. Hope you enjoy this chappie**

"Come on Wilona, you are so slow!" groaned Beauty, as we strolled down the hall, a good five feet from the king, queen, and prince.

"I'm trying to keep up Tacey!"I hissed, tripping over the long rug in the middle of the corridor. I had just realized that my rubber boots were still on my feet, and they went terribly with the dress I had thrown on.

"Your Lord and Ladyship, may I be excused to my room, I need to change once again." I whispered, coming a foot away from them.

"Why yes, but whatever for?" Kimberlie asked, giving me a strange look.

My cheeks turned a crimson red as I lifted my dress to reveal the boots. To my surprise, Queen Kimberlie did not faint from my lack of fashion sense, instead she grinned, somewhat amused. No, she was very amused!

"Oh dear, of course you may go change!" she giggled, her face turning red from trying to keep the laughter in. Everyone was now looking at me, and I could tell there were all holding back laughter.

"Thank you!" I breathed, wanting to get away from them as quick as possible. I stopped midstep, my cheeks felt as they were on fire.

"I do not know the way back to my room." I squeaked, putting my head down in disgrace.

This caused more peals of laughter, coming from all of them.

" Daren will show you the way Wilona, your sister will come" laughter " with me because the dinner table" more giggling " is expecting Tacey, since she is your uncle's apprentice." Kemp said, gasping for air.

Daren just stood there, seeming to study me for a second those blue eyes of his were so unnerving.

"Yes Father, I will escort Wilona to her room!" Daren answered, a kind smile spreading across his face.

"Well, then you two hurry along!" Kimberlie scolded, though she still had a mile long smile on her face. I really wanted to get away from them.

"Come on Wilona!" Daren cried, running down the hall.

" Hang on, I can't run well in this dress!" I groaned, lifting up the gown, so I could catch up to him.

Once we were out of the King, Queen, and my sister's view, Daren stopped to look at me. I almost skidded into him, because I had been running so fast.

"I have not properly introduced myself to you yet, so hi, I'm Daren." he chuckled, holding out his hand. His hand had not a scratch or callous on it!

"Nice to meet you Prince Daren, I am Wilona!" I smiled, shaking his hand. Like its appearance, the hand was soft. I wondered if he had ever done anything without a servants help

"It's Daren, nothing more." he insisted, taking his hand back to slide his glasses back up his face.

"Ok _Daren_, it is most wonderful to meet you." I smirked, starting to walk down the bright hallway again. The guards were nowhere to be seen, and I wondered what had happened to them.

"Umm Daren, what happened to all the guard?

"Oh, they never stay in the presence of a royal, but I am unsure why." Daren answered, walking at my side.

"Ok" I said "So, how old are you?

"I will be sixteen next month, and there will be a royal ball in my honor." Daren answered with a shrug.

My stomach did a flip. Unlike my sister, I hated balls. Beauty dragged me to one of those dreadful things once when I was eleven, and she sixteen. Let us just say she never took me to another one again!!

"Do you enjoy going to the balls and royal parties?" Darren asked, snapping me out of dream world. He had to be joking!

"To tell you the truth, I really have never enjoyed them much." I whispered, afraid that he would scold me. No scolding came, just a long silence. It seemed like the silence in-between us lasted an eternity, and finally I had the nerve to look up into his face. Darren wore a look of shock, and disbelief.

"I mean there not that ba-" I started to say, but Darren interrupted me midsentence..

"I don't like them either, I thought I would never find another human being who thought as I do!" he sighed in awe.

"Oh my, I did not think I would either!" I laughed, greatly relieved that he did not think me anti-social. It was amazing that a P-R-I-N-C-E did not love to go to balls. P-R-I-N-C-E stands for Partying-Really-Is-Needed-Cool-Entertainment.

"How old are you?" he questioned, looking at me with his laughing blue eyes.

"I'm, uummmm, fifteen, sixteen in three months." I stuttered, not sure why I was talking like a total idiot.

"Oh really, we are the same age then!" he chuckled, looking really happy for some reason

We walked the rest of the way in companiable silence. Every now and then, I would sneak a look at Daren, he was not what I had been expecting. He was nice, and as it seemed, a lot like me.

I sighed as I saw the _stairs_ in front of me. "Why did the people who built this castle put such tiring stairs in, it would have been easier for the both of us if they had just made the upper floor closer to the ground!" I groaned.

Daren looked at me in surprise, as if I was from a different realm.

"These stairs are tiny, have you ever seen the ones that they have in the neighboring kingdom!" he said, shaking his head.

For the second time that day, my cheeks turned red, as I tried to look down at the shiny marble floor to hide my embarrassment.

"Come on, I'll race you!" he challenged, crossing his arms over his chest. He did not notice my flaming face.

"Are you kidding?" I shouted, looking straight into his blue eyes. He grinned evilly,like he had just taken over the world.

"GO!" Daren cried, shooting up the stairs like a cannon

"Hey, that's not fair!" I snapped, as I ran after him as best I could, in a dress.

Daren won, by a lot. While I was on the floor gasping for air, he was also, but his was from laughter, rather than exhaustion

I got up from off the floor, and smiled in spite of myself. Daren was still on the ground with laughter,his once smooth suite looked as if stomped on repeatedly. "So should we get going?" I smiled, putting out my hand to help him up, since he could not support himself from all the laughter. Daren took my hand, with a smile still on his face, and hoisted himself up. Once on his feet he looked down the hall.

"Which is your room?" Daren asked, once again his calm and collected self. I noticed that he had freckles spewed acrossed his nose.

"The first brown door." I shrugged, starting to walk that way. I reached the door, and opened it "I just have to change my boots, and then I will join the dinner." I winced at the word _dinner_, usually I did not mind dinner, but when there were going to be tons of people, ready anytime for new gossip, it ruined the whole thing.

After a long silence, Daren whispered " Hey, they never said we had to join them, so why don't I show you around the castle, and we will sneak some food out of the kitchen later."

I smirked "Oh ok Daren, but why don't you want to go to dinner with all those people?"

It was his turn to wince "I hate being watched like that, it makes me nervous." he confessed

"Me too." I said, as I went to change into my comfortable clothes.

**Hey, its me once again. Hope you liked it, please tell me if you did, or tell me if you thought it sucked, I just want to know your opinions. So, why would Tacey be their uncles apprentice, instead of Tacey? What is the other thing that the King and Queen need to tell the sisters? I know, I know, but I'm not going to tell you! Mwhahahaha, farewell, and please review!!**


End file.
